Removable bed rails may be attached to a bed for preventing children or others from falling to the floor and other hazards. Bed rails generally include a vertical surface or bar extending above and disposed immediately adjacent a side of the bed. To facilitate continued ingress and egress, bed rails may swing out of the way and/or be easily removable. Some children have been harmed by becoming lodged in spaces between mattresses and bed rails, such as can form when the bed rail fails to remain securely attached to the side of the bed, or when the bed rail is not properly positioned. This separation can pose a safety hazard to children under some circumstances.